Letters to Santapon (4th Anniversary Love)
by NullNoMore
Summary: Happy 4th Anniversary in the west! People are writing letters to Santa, for reasons. Lin, Doug, Alexa, Pfeffen, my boy Roo, Elma, L, and Tatsu. I bet you can guess what Alexa and the Ma-non want. All the good things belong to Monolith Soft and thank you thank you, a thousand times, thank you.


**Letters to Santapon**

**a/n: It's the 4th anniversary in the West and whooooooo, XCX is my personal GOAT (gift of all time, why do you ask?) Lin and friends are writing letters to Santa.**

**All the good things belong to Monolith Soft, and thank you geniuses so so so much, okay?  
**

* * *

Dear Santa,

Yes, yes, I am way too old to be writing this, but I'm humoring my friend Tatsu. I got everyone doing it so he'll fall for it. He's such a little kid sometimes and the Nopon don't have Santa and it doesn't feel fair that he missed out entirely even if he is a class one dork. Did I ever tell you about the time he snuck on a helicopter and almost ... wait a second, this is just a joke letter. I could be typing up gibberish and it would be okay. gha;lkkjasd;fjadsldkjk;asddjf;alskdjdfj;laksjdf;ahsdd;jawoeurrop u2eoja;lskddjf

Oh no, he's trying to look over my shoulder. Maybe he realized I was button mashing. Okay, okay, scroll faster Lin, I gotta hide that mess!

Right, so dearest Santa, who I _TOTALLY_ believe in, if I'm going to do this I'm going to go all in. I want a skell for Christmas. But not a store bought mech, nope, I want to build it myself. But don't send me the parts (except for a pair of MSL-MAG trait Diskbombs because those are _fine mmm so good_). I want to pick and choose and maybe think of better things as I go along. So maybe what I want is the schematic for one. Like the ones I remember my parents used to ...

Skip it. I want socks.

Love, Lin.

xcxcxcxsantababyxcxcxcxcx

Dear Santa,

This year, I want money for Christmas.

Man, that takes me back. That's what I always asked for, right? And you always came through, if only for a couple bucks. I'm not complaining about the amount. You know I don't mind. I was a smart-mouthed kid sometimes, so it's not like I deserved a whole lot. But it wasn't that, honest. I was just trying to make it easier on my mom. She could give me anything, school uniform or a donated backpack, and say it was from you, because the proof was the new dollar bill tucked in the pocket. I never believed but I kept my mouth shut, because sometimes you gotta act like a lie isn't one.

I let that happen here, huh? Shoulda acted faster, maybe that could have saved ...

You know what I want. But a couple credits would be okay too.

Doug

xcxcxcxcxmychristmaslistisreallyshortxcxcxcxc

Dear Santa,

Okay, this is easy because I have the list memorized. Go!

Golden Yggralith Heart x2; Silver Vita Core x4; Crude Neilnail Mask x12; Seidr Control Device x8; Advanced Core x12; Upgraded Lens x16; Cimmerian Cinnabar x2; Miranium x100,000.

You can skip the miranium. I'll just hit up Cross for it.

See you next year! I can even help you deliver things in my BRAND NEW ARES 90 WHOOOO BABY!

Hey, do you think we could do an all mech posada?

Alexa  
xxx ooo  
xxx ooo

xcxcxcxaportxcxcxc

Dear Santa Claus,

I would like some tea, perhaps something close to peppermint. Or something that Lin and Tatsu would enjoy. Thank you.

Elma

P.S.: Back home, we have something not unlike this. A secret gift-giving season. When I was younger, it was a rushed time of making and delivering tiny presents. The adults pretended to never know who had given them what, even as they helped us make them. Hair ornaments were popular, I remember, even if they were little more than a single flower that you pinned to the side of your head.

I could make those for Lin and Tatsu and Cross.

xcxcxcxcxandIdon'tmeanNierAutomat'xcxcxcxc

Dear Santa Claus,

I would like pizza, okay? Lots of pizza. Just deliver it warm and melty and incredibly delicious to my ship, maybe right to my sleep pod because what is better than pizza? Nothing, that's what. I want to to to wake up with my sleep pod filled with gooey cheesy incredibleness. Bury me in it.

Am I doing this right?

Pfeffen

xcxcxcxcxSantababyxcxcxcxcx

Most precious Santa Nikoclaus,

We would like a selection of Earth sweets, both to sample and to back-engineer for our customers proving that this gift would keep on giving. We have definitely been very good all year long, and we intend to get the better of next year as well.

Failing that, we wouldn't say no to a cat, either fresh or frozen.

Your sincerest devote, L

xcxcxcxcxgohelpMonolithsoftcxcxcxcx

deerr santa

whats north ov the north? whats after the ege? the oshu isnt empty rite? let me see more thats all i ever wanted let me see a liddel more

ROO

xcxcxcxcxcxtonightxcxcxcxcxcx

Dear Santapon,

Tatsu doing this only as cover to discover what friends want. But must write more or Lin will figure it out. Linly very clever even if looking dumb sometimes.

Mamapon promises big fish dinner next time Tatsu visit her. Brotherpon and sisterpon want candy. More than that Tatsu not actually want.

Wait, Linly not able to read Nopon, so Tatsu will tell her that this letter long and complicated. That good, because Tatsu's hand tired from writing already.

Please and thank you. Tatsu

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, my Cross has trouble writing. Reading too. He's had things to do, okay? Also, Eartha Kitt "Santa Baby" may help explain things...  
**

**Real talk: this game came at a time when things were hard for me, and frightening, and it gave me a bright spot in my thoughts that I could carry around as I did my chores and moved through the world. My kids finally figured out that when I was wearing my "fan fiction face" I was on my last nerve and had gone to my happy place. And it helped, I hope.**

**I've reclaimed language and ideas that are all my own by writing these fics, and I hope you enjoy them. And I hope you enjoyed Xenoblade Chronicles X because there is a whole lot of fun to be had in that game, whooooooo!**

**Happy 4th Anniversary Xenoblade X!**  
**Happy happy happy anniversary  
With all my heart**


End file.
